The present invention relates to an article display stand, and particularly to an article display stand which has an upright support and an article supporting element mounted on the support.
Article display stands of the abovementioned general type are known in the art. One of the article display stands disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 812,410 includes an upright support provided with a plurality of recesses which are spaced from one another and located adjacent to each other in the direction of elongation of the support, and an article supporting element mountable in the support in any of a plurality of positions spaced longitudinally of the support and having a projection which is detachably engageable with respective ones of the recesses, so that when the projection of the support element engages one of the recesses of the support, the article supporting element is fixed in a respective one of the positions. This article display stand can be used for the display of article of different dimensions and at the same time is of a simple construction, easy to manufacture and assemble, and inexpensive. However, it is not perfect in the sense of its stability and strength.